Winged Night
by Dracona Omega
Summary: Through the dark of night Omega is discovered. No one knew who or what she was. And no one but a handful ever will...


**Disclaimer: **I do not own X-Men Evolution or any of it's counter parts. Only my own characters.****

Winged Night 

_By Dracona Omega_**  
**

The night was young and the air was fresh as the great winged beast soared over the Ocean. It pounded its wings furiously until it came across a giant city. Landing with all the grace it could muster, the beast observed its surrounding, making sure no threat was near. Its black scales glistened in the moonlight and its hollow eye seemed lit by a hidden red light.

It closed its eyes and the red scales of its underline clinked together. Bones popped and joints cracked as the dragon reconfigured itself into a much smaller creature. The great, leathery wings folded ad melded into the skin, leaving a slight disruption at the base of the shoulder blades. With a final creaking and popping of the shortening jaw, the new creature was now complete. Opening its eyes slowly, the dragon-human looked again for any possible signs of a threat and proceeded into the city. Her name was Omega, and this was her new mission.

Ah... the city. The sights. the smells, and the bar fights. Logan gunned his bike into going faster. Xavier'd throw a fit if he found out, but it's not like Logan cared. He ceased to stop at a red light and plowed through. The night crowd didn't seem to care much as he ripped through the city. Pulling into the parking lot of his favorite pub, he couldn't help but look at the eye-scalding neon sign. 'Medieval' it read, an olde-english font in bright blue letters that stood out from the rest of the drab scenery. It was rare that he got to come here, what with the kids always trying to follow him everywhere. He parked, dismounted his motorcycle and walked inside.

The faint jingling of bells was the only sound that greeted him. 'Odd' he thought. Not that he minded the solitude, but usually there were three or four others, even at this time of night. He was about to take a seat when he spotted her; back in the hazy corner, watching his every move. He froze; there was some kind of aura around her. Something about her just didn't click right. She had blue eyes the color of the heart of a fire and pale skin, like someone who never went outside. She had a head of flames, or so it seemed with orange-red hair spiked up in different directions. Not only that, but the way she smelled... everything about her reminded him of fire, including putting all of his keen senses on edge. His muscles tensed for a moment before he relaxed and took a seat at the bar.

The creature named Omega had headed to a well-known brewery among her kind once she'd entered the city. In hopes of being alone, she'd spread her aura and clearly marked her territory as such. All went well and she was at peace... until HE arrived. He had a sturdy build, along with all the expression of a glacier. He wore a tight black shirt that emphasized his muscles and carried a light brown leather bomber jacket over his shoulder. Her icy-hot eyes continued to watch him with mild interest. He'd pale blue jeans on and heavy boots that thudded on the hardwood floor. He stood like someone who knew his share of troubles and difficult fights, and from the expression on his face, he probably had. He had cropped dark hair that that flared/curled upwards slightly and just so. A days worth of stubble outlined his stern jaw and handsome features.

She caught herself unconsciously smiling. 'A most interesting man...' she thought silently. 'He has guts, I'll give him that. Everyone else found out that m aura is dangerous, but here he comes, gallivanting into it. If he turns out to just be a complete fool instead of having guts, I'll give up alcohol for a month. No... No, just a week. Maybe two. Alright, one and a half it is. "Hey, come over here, I promise I don't bite." she said, trying to pique his interest.

He retained his grim smile and shrugged her off. "No," he said. Remembering his manners, he added a grumbled "thanks".

After a few more moments of awkward silence, he turned to her and asked "Where's the Barkeep?" Seeing her malicious smirk he felt the hairs on the back of his neck beginning to rise. When her reply came, it wasn't quite what he'd expected.

"He took the night off. The only beings here are you and me... I... me. Oh, whatever." He frowned and cursed under his breath. 'Damn, the one night I'm free and I can't even get my drink.' he thought miserably. As he turned to leave, he felt a slight stir in the air, thought nothing of it and continued out the door. If he had gone and looked at the back corner, he might have noticed that he haze was gone and the girl had vanished. He had left his helmet on the seat of his motorcycle and as he lifted it up to strap it on, he found a bottle of whiskey under it, still cold from the freezer.

"How the--" he asked, to no one he thought was there.

"You didn't get your drink. I got one for you" a voice behind him said carefully. It was that girl again. He noticed that her hair wasn't completely red. Small streaks of black also shot their way up from her head. "My name's Adri. What's yours?"

"Who wants ta know?" he replied gruffly. He didn't like nosy people. How had she known he went crazy for whiskey, especially Canadian? It was unnatural. She just seemed-- to know everything. He nodded to the other motorcycle parked in front of the  
pub. "That yours?" He asked. After her response of a simple nod, he felt the deep silence beginning to cut between them. "I see. Thanks for the whiskey." He said, holding up the bottle.

"Not a problem, really. By the way, you're leaking gas. You'll want to get that patched up." She said, hopping on her own bike and peeling out of the parking lot. Logan looked down and true enough, his bike had somehow broken down in the few minutes he'd been inside.

'Of all the fing luck!' he cursed mentally. "shit..." he mumbled as he fumbled around for something to patch it up until he got back to the Institute. Things couldn't get any worse...

Omega hurried home to one of her only apartment in the city. 'I really should get another one... and work on some of the names I use. Adri? What the heck? How'd I come up with that? I don't know an Adri, do I? Hm… oh well.' she thought. After all, she had several other names in other states and areas of the country. She pulled up to the apartment complex, unlocked hers and rushed in. Several piles of odd junk and other assorted things rose up from the floor and some even reached the ceiling. Hurrying to one, she began digging through it and found exactly what she was looking for. She ran out, not bothering to lock the door back up, hopped on her bike, and hoped she wasn't too late. The city seemed to fade away as she made her way back to Medieval.

'I'm getting too old for this... This whole "good Samaritan" thing is going to be the end of me...' she thought dismally. She pulled into the parking lot of Medieval. He was still there, or rather, his bike was. She looked about for him. Fixing his bike wouldn't do her any good if he was just going to leave it here. She disembarked and pulled the parts from her coat pocket. 'Oh well.' she thought and began to patch up the man's bike. It was a fairly quick fix and she was back on her bike in no time flat. Giving the lot one last look over, she pulled her black helmet on over her red hair, started her motor, hoped he'd come back and took off just as the moon was wrapping up its playful dance and the sun was beginning its own.

After hunting through the pub for something to patch up his bike, Logan returned to the parking lot. He bent over to examine the damage, only to find that it had been fixed. The parts were strange, not like the ones he bought from the Auto shop. He'd never seen these before. On all the new parts, there was a small insignia. Logan knew it from his days of studying Latin... Omega. How odd. He tested the parts, and sure enough, they held strong. Logan pondered fruitlessly to discover the origins of the parts, driving to all the Auto parts shops in town. They all told him the same thing, "Never seen it before. Where'd you get it?" He shook his head. This was all too confusing. Pulling into the driveway of the Xavier Institute for Gifted and Talented Children, he knew that there'd be no way to explain what had happened to him tonight, or why he'd left for that matter.

It was nearly 3 in the morning... going to sleep would be pointless now. He'd have to get up in two hours anyways. Settling for getting a cup of coffee, he threw his jacket on the counter and heard a loud thunk. Looking oddly at it, he pulled out the bottle of whiskey. So tonight HADN'T been just a bad dream and the proof was right here in his hand. Still in disbelief, he unscrewed the lid and took a swig. The sweet yet bitter taste filled his mouth and all of his senses. He sighed contentedly, put the lid back on and put the kettle on to boil. 'What had become of the strange girl though?' he wondered solemnly. She didn't even really look like she was old enough to be drinking, now that he thought about it. What was she, 19 or something? He shivered for some reason unknown to him. Was it because of that strange aura he'd felt around her earlier? No... It couldn't be.

A few days after she had patched up the mans' bike, Omega was cruising around in a nearby suburb. What's it called? Baytown... Baydale... Bayville! That was it, Bayville. She was driving in front of the only High school in the city when her sixth sense sent a convulsive shiver down her spine, reverberating off the droning roar of her motorcycle. Shaking it off and pulling into the parking lot of the school, Omega went on high alert, wondering what had set her off.

As she cut the power on the bike, a loud bell rang and students began flooding the campus. Most of the students simply stared at her as she walked by, but some didn't even seem to notice. One such of these was a grey-skinned, oddly slumped little child with matted brown hair. He was hopping/walking backwards and ran into her, joking with his friends, a tall kid with silvery white hair, another young man with long, brown hair and a grossly obese young man with a blonde Mohawk. Not budging an inch, the kid might as well have run into a statue. Omega looked curiously at the boy, eyes looking him over, dangerous in their glint. The hopping, grey-skinned kid reacted quickly, leaping to the side in a single, ungraceful bound. "Hey! Watch where ya goin'!" he exclaimed furiously.

Omega smirked, turning her gaze to the rest of his group. "He's quite obnoxious, isn't he?" she asked in all seriousness.

The boy with shaggy brown locks was the first to retort in asperity "So what, you could have moved out of the way, now MOVE!" The silver haired and grossly obese child nodded in agreement. A hint of icy fire mixed with anger in her eyes and she frowned, her expression retreating to one of completely controlled rage. The shudder went down her back again, drawing a rise in the hairs on the back of her neck. What was this? She had never felt it before... a presence unlike any other she had ever felt before.

It wasn't a single aura, more like a combination of many which were all intertwined and tuned into the same vibe. "You kids aren't worth my time, nor will you ever be." she stated as she turned on her heel to go seek out the auras. Oddly enough, the silver-haired by stood in her path.

"No way! No one insults the Brotherhood and gets away with it!" he sneered, striking a macho-guy pose." But we'll let you get away with it... for a price." To this, Omega couldn't help but chuckle.

"And what are you going to do if I don't?" She asked, voice calm and controlled, yet seething with malice. She saw him gulp in uncertainty, then after a look behind her, presumably at his friends, his confidence returned.

"No way! You're gonna get it now!" He exclaimed, rushing at her to punch her. With reflexes lightning fast, she dodged. In another swift motion, almost instantaneously, he hurled him into the shaggy-haired one.

Gaze leveled, she replied in a perkier tone "I told you to move. Not listening is going to get your big mouth in trouble someday." Turning again, she found a crowd had gathered, some of them part of the overwhelming presence she had felt earlier. Easily picking them out of the group, she asked the gathered "Does anyone have a problem with that? Or have anything to add?"

There was no response for a moment until a few members of the crowd began quietly murmuring in delight and surprise. She felt someone coming at her from behind and ducked to the right as the obese one came charging, nearly tackling the spectators. Turning around like a bull, Omega could see the fury in his eyes. Surprised by someone grabbing her from behind, Omega had no time to react to the charging again of the obese boy. She felt herself being smashed between the two guys. Refusing to let it go, Omega elbowed the one behind her... hard. She then shoved the obese one away from her, hands searing hot. Looping her leg around the ankle of the guy behind her, she pulled him to the ground and used her boot to dead leg him.Straightening, she glared at the two boys who were left-- the grey one and the silver-haired one. "Still want to fight?" she spat, voice growing all the more threatening. She could see the fear grow in their eyes and she could sense their muscles tensing. Running her hand through her red, spiked hair, Omega gave quite the appearance of someone who was used to this. She popped her jaw and took a look at the growing crowd. A quiet, awed silence hushed the crowd as this odd, freakishly good fighter easily held her own against the brotherhood. She gave a slight grin. It appeared she'd attracted the attention of every single member of the strange presence. Scanning the crowd, she picked out each one of them, memorizing their features and likeness.

There was a goth-esque girl, preppy-ish girl with long red hair and a guy in dark sunglasses to match, a young girl with brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, and a boy with a funky watch and dark hair. She was so lost in the sea of people that she forgot about the fight. That is, until she felt a series of rapid-fire punches, all seeming to hit at the same time, all down her torso. Flinching slightly, Omega took the blows and landed a solid kick of her own in the silver-haired boys inner thigh.

After class, Kurt had headed out into the front schoolyard, only to find a crowd all gathered about some scene. Hustling over to it, he found that it was a fight between some older girl and the Brotherhood. He looked to Scott to see if they should intervene, but he only shook his head. Then Kurt saw why. The girl was holding them off easily, not giving an inch and rolling with everything they threw at her. She may have been a bit odd looking, but they had definitely underestimated her. He was about to consider her human until he saw her hands as she pushed the Blob away from herself.

Her hands were GLOWING. A fiery reddish orange was visible for only an instant before she rolled into her next move, tripping Lance and a kick that looked like it had crushed his knee. Then, as if in a daze, the girl looked around and pinpointed each member of the crowd that attended the Xavier Institute. Running her hand through her flame-like hair, the girl seemed to relax, until Pietro Maximoff nailed her in the gut few times. Taking the blows, she waited for an opening and took it when it came. She kicked him and sent him flying backwards, landing on the still pained Blob. Then she eyed Todd and he looked close to wetting himself in sheer fright. Toad backed away slowly and hopped out of sight. The odd girl wiped her hands on her blue jeans and said to the crowd "anyone else up for a fight?"

Then, seemingly out of nowhere, the principal appeared and began to yell at the girl, scolding her for her actions, obviously thinking she was one of the students. The red headed girl chuckled and began explaining to the principal that she was not the one at fault here and furthermore that she did not even attend this school. The older lady didn't seem to buy it and demanded the other girl's name. Taken aback, the younger-looking girl refused and began looking for some means of escape. Kurt felt a hand on his shoulder and heard Scott asking him to come on. "We have to leave now, or else we'll be late for training practice this afternoon. " Kurt nodded understandingly and bid the girl a silent farewell, but little did he know they would soon meet face to face.

After being presently being chewed out by the headmaster of the High School, Omega finally lost her and ran off, hopping onto her bike and starting it up in one swift motion. Burning rubber on the way out, Omega blasted through the subdivision, dark helmet hiding her features. Exploring further, and wondering what other trouble she could get herself into in one day, Omega came across a dead-end road. It was a fairly nice-looking piece of property, with a massive front gate that was currently shut and locked. Pulling off her helmet and resting it on her bike, she walked it off to the side and decided to go in for a closer look at the place. The plaque on the gate read "Xavier's Institute for Gifted and Talented Children". The name of the mansion-esque place only piqued her interest further when she sensed the presence again... only stronger. How could that possibly be, and what exactly was it to start with. Proceeding with caution, Omega used the landscape to her advantage and vaulted over the brick fence. Moving quickly and as silently as a shadow, the dragon-human made her way to the foliage on the front of the house.

Slipping easily behind the bushes beneath the window, she took up a nice eavesdropping point and watched the happenings inside. Logan was out doing his normal patrol routine when he caught a slight shadow ducking beneath the bushes. Immediately going on guard, Logan rushed over leaped into the bushes, scaring the living daylights of the strange girl he'd seen in the pub a few days ago. She had been obviously caught off guard. "What're YOU doing here?" he snarled, pulling her out of the bushes.

Slowly regaining her composure, the flame girl replied with an unsteady "Spying?"

This was pointless... "Get out of here, this is private property, bub." He growled as he went off to finish his patrol. Omega gulped. Man, he'd snuck up on her as silently as a cat, how had that happened? But then again, it was daytime, when she was at her least alert. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Omega followed silently behind the man she'd helped the other night. 'Let's just see what happens...' she thought mischievously as she quickened her pace behind him.


End file.
